Spank me more
by Ayingott
Summary: Enma the hooker wanted nothing more than to meet Mukuro one more time. AU, 6900.


**Spank me more.**

* * *

Enma breathed out, slowly, so very slowly, and then looked at his master, the woman that dictated his life right now. Uni wasn't the worst of pimps that he's had the chance to work to. She didn't hit him (too much), didn't demand unreasonable sums of much money to be brought back after a night spent on the streets selling himself out. She did take everything he brought back though, paying him in food and housing.

"Enma sweetie," Uni smiled brightly, one of her hands reaching up to push Tsunayoshi's earning into her hat, where she kept the money, "You'll be working downtown today. Next to the pretty hotel I told you about the other day. Tsuna-kun says that business goes well there."

The redhead glanced down on the ground of Uni's house, fingers clutching onto the fabric of his shorts. "Yes, master pimp-sama."

He didn't want to go against Uni's orders. She looked weak and fragile, but her slaps were strong and stung a lot. He'd seen the hand-print left on Lambo's cheek once – it was bright red and stayed there for two days. Besides, downtown was the place where he had met Mukuro a few nights before.

"Good little hoe. Now, off you go, do your job." Uni slapped Enma's butt once before pushing him out of the door.

…

The wind tonight was especially cold. It licked against Enma's exposed arms and legs, making the teen shiver as he looked over the crowds of people in search of a bed partner. At this point it didn't matter who picked him up, but Enma would prefer someone that was slightly drunk. That way they would only need to get to the hotel room and the man (or woman) would soon pass out and he'd get money for nothing.

"Kufufu~ Now what do I see here?" Warm breath ghosted over the skin of Enma's neck and he jumped when thin fingers grabbed at his shoulders. "Someone cute and oh so fuckable freezing on the street."

Enma turned his head around, eyes going wide when he saw the same man that had made him melt a few days ago. "M-Mukuro.. san." The name rolled past his lips with ease, as he had called it out so many times before. "Go-good evening, Mukuro-san." He looked down, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my, no need to stutter, my dear. We both know that your voice is so _beautiful._" There was laughter in Mukuro's voice. He turned the teen around, so that now Enma faced him, and pulled the boy close to his own body, ignoring the people around them. "And since you are here, at this rather pleasant night, I suppose I have a chance to hear it again, yes?"

"Uhmm…" Enma's cheeks were warm, fingers clutching onto Mukuro's jacket for some kind of support and mind already reminding the teen just how _good_ the man had been towards him. "If Mukuro-san wants me I-I am free right now. Please."

Arms wound around Enma's waist, pulling the teen even closer to the man's body and a pleased chuckle mixed with the cold wind. "With pleasure, Enma. With _pleasure_."

…

Enma pulled the blanket over his tired body, falling back into the pillows the second he had managed to do that. Just like before, Mukuro had made him _melt_ with touches and whispers alone. There had never been a customer that could do so with Enma, never before had the teen felt as if it was his first time all over again. His body still burned where those slender fingers had been holding him just moments ago.

With a sigh the redhead closed his eyes, listening to the shower and splashes of water coming from the hotel bathroom. It really was strange – this feeling that he got every time that he thought about and looked at Mukuro. Was it because the man was so careful when holding him? Was it because of Mukuro's looks? Perhaps it was both of those things together.

"Oya, oya, someone is tired already? Well, I do suppose that new types of plays can tire cute children out quickly. Especially after you sang for me so beautifully." Mukuro's fingers slid through Enma's hair and the teen feelt like purring all over again.

This night had been different from the last time, when the touched were slow and careful and Mukuro made sure to take his time, slowly driving Enma over the edge. Today he had been rougher, using rope and spanking as ways to make the teen loose his mind – gasping for permission every time.

In the end Enma did purr quietly before opening his eyes and looking at his partner for this night, "Because, Mukuro-san is so… skillful." His voice was slightly raspy from the previous activities, but there was a small smile on the teen's lips.

"And I… felt so... good." Enma's cheeks once again color red, so he tried to look away from Mukuro and pull the blanket over himself fully in order hide the embarrassment. He wasn't successful in doing that, however, and gasped when there suddenly are lips on his neck, leaving yet another mark on his skin.

The two didn't leave the hotel room even when the sun started to rise. Neither seemed to care either way.

…

It was still cold outside when Enma walked back to his Uni's house. There was money, a lot of money, in the pocket of his shorts and he yawned more than he wanted to.

Mukuro had left him not too far from the hotel entrance, promising a next time with a fleeting kiss on the lips and a squeeze on the butt. Enma would never tell this to anyone else, but he couldn't wait for the next time that Mukuro would hold him.

With another sigh he knocked on the door to Uni's house (that doubled as a hidden brothel) and waited for a permission to go in. One could never know what was going on behind the door; he had learned that the hard way. When there was an airily 'come in' from the other side Enma opened the door and walked in.

"So, how was it this night, sweetie? Did you earn a lot for me?" Uni looked up from the morning paper, a cheerful smile on her lips. It seemed that the other's had done well, if the smile was anything to go by.

Enma pulled out the money Mukuro had given him and placed it on the girl's open palm. "Everything that I got, Uni-sama. I hope this is enough for one night." He slid his hands in the pockets of his shorts and blinked down at his pimp.

"Oh, this is more than enough, don't worry Enma-kun." Uni, as always, pushed the money inside her hat and then made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "I almost forgot. I got a letter while you were away. It was from Mukuro Rokudo, asking you to be reserved for him alone. I hope you please that man good, Enma-kun, he's a wonderful police officer that keeps quiet about my little business." She winked and then shooed the redhead away.

It seemed that from today on Enma's life would be getting better.

* * *

**A/N: Based on an epic Mafiosi game where I was hooker Enma and managed to get the D from Mukuro the cop. Needless to say – the mafia won.**


End file.
